Allison Argent
Allison Argent was a character on Teen Wolf. She débuts in the first episode of the first season. She is portrayed by former main cast member Crystal Reed. History Transferring A girl sitting outside on the phone with her mother. It’s the first day back after Christmas break, she’s a new student, and of all things, she’s forgotten to bring a pen. The call ends and a teacher escorts her into the school. Her family moved to the town after living in San Francisco for over a year; a fact which is unusual for her family. No one acknowledges her presence and she doesn’t say anything as she quickly takes a seat behind Scott who offers her a pen. She smiles. School ends at 3:45 and Allison and Scott smile at each other from opposite ends of the hall as they stand by their lockers. Lydia talks to Allison, opening by complimenting her jacket; Allison tells her that her mum was a buyer at a boutique in San Francisco and Lydia announces that she’s found her new best friend. Allison then gets invited to a party on Friday night but she makes an excuse, telling Lydia she can’t make it because she has family night. Allison is then dragged with Lydia to watch the lacrosse practice of which Jackson is the team captain. Allison watches Scott on the field while he practises for lacrosse. Later, Allison starts banging on the vet's door and looking distressed while soaked. Allison hysterically tells Scott that she ran over a dog by accident and together they run out in the rain to get the dog. It starts growling at the sight of them but when Scott’s eyes glow yellow, the dog whines and settles. Scott tells Allison that he’ll make a splint for the dog’s leg and give him some painkillers before handing Allison a spare top which she changes out of. Allison comes back into the room and apologises to Scott for acting like a girl. “You are a girl.” Allison tells Scott that she isn’t a girly-girl; she’s tougher than that and Scott reassures her, telling Allison that he would have freaked out too, he would have even cried. Scott gets Allison to pet the dog. As Allison is by her car ready to leave, Scott asks her out and she says yes. Later, Allison is picked up by Scott to go to the party. The party picks up and Scott is dancing with Allison, but Scott starts to feel bad and starts to leave. Allison runs after him but Scott manages to get into the car and drive off. As Allison wonders just how the hell she will get home, Derek is there and introduces himself as Scott’s friend. Back at her house, Allison is called by her mother to come and answer the door as it is one of Scott's friends. After the weekend, at the end of the school day, Scott is sitting waiting for Allison outside the school. She asks him what happened to him on Friday and Scott asks that she trust him on the fact that he had a really good explanation. Allison gives him a second chance and as her dad pulls up to give her a ride home. Appearances Season One *"Wolf Moon" References Category:Deceased Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Hunters Category:Argent Family Category:Starring Characters